The Price Of Weakness
by fanboy913
Summary: Gohan learns the hard way that his weakness after seven years of inactivity have their price. And that price has to be payed in pain and blood for the world to be saved again.


This story Just poped into my head and I thought why not, so I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think of it.

* * *

><p>The Price of Weakness<p>

Gohan learns the hard way that his weakness after seven years of inactivity have their price. And that price has to be payed in pain and blood for the world to be saved again.

Saiyaman landed slowly carefully placing the plane down as to not hurt the passengers inside. A fire had destroyed three of the four engines and the plane had been on a crash course straight for Orange star high. The police had called and a head and the building had been cleared, but Gohan had learned from Videl what was happening and decided he could not let things stand at that . Changing into his Saiyaman costume he had flown up to the plane put out the fires and managed to land it thorough sheer force of muscle.

Apparently the news had gotten out because the moment he landed and the plane was safe, he was swarmed by reporters each asking questions as loud as they could, his sensitive hearing drove him crazy that the sudden increase of volume.

He flew away to a nearby building where he waited for his head to stop ringing. A voice spoke behind him "So you did come Saiyaman."

He nearly jumped out of his skin and he whirled to face the voice, mentally berating himself for not using his ki sense like he should of. Videl Satan was leaning against the roof top exit staring at him with hard cold eyes.

"How did you do that Saiyaman, not even my father who defeated cell has that kind of strength , is it the suit, are you an alien from a dead world sent to protect us, or just a phony." Her tone of voice made it clear that she wanted to believe the third option but from what she had seen him do was leaning towered the first.

Gohan broke out into a cold sweat, "_What is with this girl, you would think she would be happy I saved those people. But then again what have me and my dad ever understood about women. _

While Gohan was thinking his mouth decided to run away and form its own septet nation in his head. "The second one is half right." He said absently, not really thinking on his words.

Videl froze "You're and Alien!"

Gohan's eyes widened behind his visor though thankfully his helmet hid the expression from this girl.

Videl started walking towards him firing off questions like cruise missiles "What did you mean, where are you from, are you lying to, you better not be lying to me cause that would be bad."

"How bad" Gohan asked

"Real bad" She said pure threat in her eyes.

Gohan gulped and suddenly pointed at the ground "O no a robbery" Videl turned quick as a whip "I don't see a, Hey!"

The moment she turned Gohan had taken off at his top speed breaking the speed of sound in his haste to get away he must have been ten miles away before she noticed but her voice carried well enough for him to here "Come back here before I hurt you Saiyaman!" Gohan in reply accelerated to mach three as he speed for the relative safety of his home where dinner awaited along with his mother's dailay question "Have you found a girlfriend yet?"

Gohan never pointed out the fact that nearly every pretty girl he had ever seen had tried to kill him at one point or another, there was just no point in telling his mother that.

Somewhere Android 18 sneezed violently.

The next day at school started fine, no crime or sudden delay prevented him from reaching school on time. The classes were easy, his mothers training had pushed him far beyond high school level. Videl was not glaring at him today her eyes were focused on nothing, mind clearly distracted by something.

Gohan mused to himself that when she was not glaring or generally being angry that she was quite cute with her pigtails and large blue eyes, the sunlight glinting across her jet black hair. She must have senced something because he looked up suddenly and met his eyes.

Gohan blushed and looked away trying not to meet her gaze. Lunch came soon enough and Gohan sat down at his usual table and unpacked his lunch. Erza, Sharpener and Videl quickly followed and sat down taking out their own lunches barely giving Gohan's forty sandwiches a second glance, after several weeks they were used to it.

"Hey cutie, where going to the movies tonight, what to come?" the bubbly blond asked him.

Gohan desperately wanted to say yes but restrained himself "I'd half to ask my mom" he said.

Sharpener chuckled "Momma's boy "

Videl shot him a glare that could have curled milk, and the blond boy imminently subsided. Gohan gave Videl a nod of thanks.

Erza giggled seeming to completely miss the silent battle, "I think it's cute, so hurry up and call her and ask"

Gohan was about to answer when out on now where an oppressive ki passed over him, his face when completely white, "Gohan what's wr" Videl was saying. But Gohan was no longer concerned with answering questions or keeping up false pretences. He took off, straight into the air, barreling in the direction of the oppressive ki at his top speed, somewhere along the way, he went Super Sayian increasing his speed even more.

In front of him downtown Satan city glittered like gold under the noon sun, it looked peaceful and serine. It was then that an explosion wiped out nearly three city blocks, Gohan felt over a thousand ki's suddenly vanish from his senses, a mindless scream ripped its way out of his body.

In the center of the massive crater a figure stood shrouded in smoke, his right hand glowing with power, Gohan beelined towards it "CELLLLLLLLLL!" He screamed as he crashed into the figure like a rocket.

Smoke covered the city until a great wind blew it away reveling Gohan his fist buried to the elbow in Cell. He looked exactly like Gohan remembered him the only difference being his skin was not orange and his power level, it was stronger, much stronger.

The mad android smiled down at him, "Well, well this saves me the trouble of looking for you Gohan." Cell glanced down at his stomach which still had Gohan fist buried in it. "Thought it looks like I'm going to be disappointed," the mad smile grew even wider "You're so much weaker than when you last faced me." He reached down griping Gohan's arm and pulling it out of the chest, Cell had no particular expression of effort on his face as he forced Gohan's arm back.

Gohan yanked it back and leapt away, Cell made no move to follow. " How?, How? Are you alive! I destroyed every cell in your body."

Cell shrugged "I was wished back, how else."

Gohan's eyes widened "Who would wish you back?"

"That would be telling Gohan, that would be telling."

Cell blurred forward fist's flurrying in deadly combinations "not that it matters, I just want to kill you, you and every one you care for!"

Gohan had no time to answer his whole world was right now revolving around not getting hit. But something was off he could read Cell's punches well, it was not that there were faster than anything he had seen, it was just that, that he could predict them.

Cell smashed a fist through Gohan's defenses, and followed through with several more, and then a kick that knocked him through several buildings. Gohan's body smashed into main street busting through the concrete and skidding to a stop several feet later.

Cell followed, blowing up any building that stood in his way, more ki's vanished. Gohan yelled his eyes wide "Stop it Cell!"

Cell paused a ki blast held in his hand "And why would I do that ?" The ki let loose and another building vanished. More deaths burned themselves into Gohan's mind, mindless rage took over Energy gathered his hair grew longer and in explosion of power Gohan ascended into Super Sayian 2.

He said nothing, his mind full of nothing but rage as he launched himself at Cell, the mad gleam grew inside the beings eyes. "Good, Good Gohan use that power, I want to crush you at your fullest."

They engaged again in a blinding fast combination of kicks and punches, half the time outside of the view of the surviving humans witnessing this fight.

Thoughts began to congeal in Gohan's mind, he noticed that for all his speed and power, Cell was simply avoiding and countering his blows instead of blocking them. He felt awaked and clumsy his ability to fight appearing like that of a terrible student then the master he had been.

Cell had lost his smile and just staring at him a disappointed look on his face, on his next punch Gohan overextended himself and cell took advantage. Garbing his arm Cell kneed him in the chest, and blood forced its way out of Gohan's mouth. But Cell was not finished, twisting him around he smashed his fist onto Gohan's back, sending the half Saiyan head first into the concrete road a new creator forming.

"You have grown soft boy." Cell said in disgust " Did you really think that you would be rid of me? Did you really think that you could have peace?"

The android blurred appearing next to Gohan hand out. "Your pitiful Gohan, where is the warrior who killed me."

The ki burst into a beam and Gohan barely got his arms up in time the blast driving him back several feet.

"I came back for the dead to fight you, I have spent the last seven years in the darkest places imaginable to gain the power to defeat you!" Cell's punch broke Gohan's guard and a side kick sent him crashing into another building.

Cell followed as Gohan pushed himself back up and lunched himself at the monster. Cell did not guard as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan smashed his fist into the androids chest.

A small amount of Green blood leaked from the androids mouth, but other than that no expression crossed his face . "Pitiful" he said and backhanded Gohan thorough several more buildings.

Once again Gohan pulled himself to his feet, fear settling in on where the anger once raged. "_He's so strong" _Gohan thought "_and not just that, his fighting style is better than mine." _Gohan flashed back over his previous battle with the Android and to his dismay he noted that Cells style had not changed all that much, it was faster and stronger sure but the skill level hadn't changed. "_Then its mine that changed, I've, I've lost my touch, my skill, everything." _A voice spoke in the back of his mind "**What did you expect moron, did you think that you could just blow off fighting for seven years and still be the best?**"

"_But mom_"

"**Wanted you to become a Scholar I know, but what about our dad? He entrusted you with the protection of this world and you blew it off!**"

Gohan avoided a blow from Cell and unleashed a the strongest ki blast he could, Cell blocked it with both hands forcing it to dissipate but it bought Gohan time.

"_What was I supposed to do, disobey her?"_

"**If the there was a chance the world could be destroyed then yes! Yes you should have. And don't give me the excuse of her frying pan, as big a deal as it is you could destroy it anytime you wanted to." **

Gohan readied himself as Cell charged again "_What if it was me, what if I did not want to fight?_"

"**That's bullshit and you know it, I am you or at least part of you and you love to fight, you love to train, to grow stronger. I'm not saying our mother is a bad person, far from it, she had to watch as her husband and son waltz off to battles of life and death, than see the aftermath when you came back. Its understandable that she would not want that life for you, but she was wrong."**

Another building exploded as a stray ki blast smashed into it, more ki vanished from Gohan's senses.

The voice spoke in a quite almost horrified tone "**And this is the price we pay for it**" More vanished as hundreds of people disappeared in fire and death "**This is the price of weakness**"

Cell's hand wrapped around his throat squeezing until spots appeared in Gohan's eyes "And so it ends" Cell said "The only person I considered my equal, dying a broken useless child, I wonder what you farther would think of you now?"

The rage returned suddenly light flashed from Gohan's body blinding Cell and momentarily loosening his grip. Gohan grabbed the arm around his throat and screamed "masenko ha" The yellow sphere detonated between his hands. Cell screamed in pain as his entire right arm vanished in a blast of heat and force.

Gohan stood his ground, breaths coming in gasps as air pushed its way back into its body. Cell had stopped screaming almost the moment he started as his arm regenerated.

"That was unpleasant Gohan but at least you did that, at least you made me feel like killing you was worth my time." Cell cupped his hands "Ka ma" he started. Then a flash of blue and cell was the one flying back through buildings.

Gohan caught his breath and looked up to see his rescuer, Vegeta stood in front of him, his Super Saiyan form activated, he was wearing a navy blue gi and had a hard expression on his face as he studied Gohan.

"Run boy, you are no match for this thing anymore, you have grow weak and soft in this time of peace. Leave the battle to the real warriors."

Cell reappeared on the field via instant transmission and swiped his foot at Vegeta's head. The Prince of Saiyans ducked and countered with several power combination punches, most of which found there mark.

Gohan took this moment to study Vegeta's power level, which turned out to be slightly lower than his own. And Vegeta was only in Super Sayian one.

However despite Vegeta's tough words and clearly superior skill Cell had him on the retreat. Cell was stronger and faster, and when the difference could destroy planets skill could only carry you so far.

Cell finly landed a good hit on Vegeta a solid Knee in the chest, he moved to smash the prince into the earth as he had done to Gohan, but at that moment the half Sayian decided he was ready. With Cell distracted with his combo Gohan smashed his strongest punch into the Androids back.

Cell froze up as for a moment his spine stopped responding, Vegeta never one to question the morals of hitting a stunned opponent through an enormous uppercut into Cells jaw. Gohan followed up by graping the Androids wings and flipping Cell around him and kicking him towards the ground.

Together Gohan and Vegeta fired of hundreds of small ki blasts at the monster. The individual balls added up until there was a detention and an enormous explosion. Gohan sensed the monsters power level a moment before it was too late. He turned and pushed Vegeta nearly five hundred feet away from him the moment before Cell screamed Hellfire Grenade.

A small orange ki ball shot up at high speeds and collided with Gohan's body a sphere of ki resembling fire engulfed the half sayian in a torrent of pain and agony.

Videl was not a happy person at the moment, the shy, slightly cute geek Gohan had suddenly flown off in the middle of lunch. Erza and Sharpener had just stared unbelieving at what had just happened. Videl herself was not doing any better at least mentally. Her body had already began to move, she could not follow in her chopper in the middle of the cafeteria. The hole Gohan had made in the roof was much to small, she had run all the way to the school courtyard before she uncapped her chopper and took off after Gohan, the onboard radar tracking him as if he was an airplane.

She had almost reached downtown when shock wave hit her copter. Gohan just seemed to force his way through it but her helicopter had no such luck. She barely was able to land it before all hell broke loose in Satan City

The next few minutes were a blur, there was so much fire, so much death. Buildings collapsed around her explosions flared across the sky, as if two gods of wrath had decided to rain fire and brimstone upon nonbelievers.

She here herself, help people evacuate the police for once were acting complaint and getting people out of the warzone, She herself moved farther in forcing her way through crowds and over rubble, she finally made it to the battle, and surprised to find to find several people watching it one of them even had a channel 4 news camera which had somehow survived the carnage. She ran up to them screamed at them to run, but they did not, seemingly mesmerized by the struggle in front of them.

Videl herself could only watch in aw as a living god faced down, her mouth went dry and face went white with horror, went toe to toe with Cell.

And the living god, whom she could only assume was Gohan was losing, half the time she could not even tell what was going on. The speed at which there was fighting was unimaginable, in her mind she heard he farther telling her that all he flashes and explosions at the Cell games were fake. But the destruction and pain all around her seemed real enough.

She watched in horror as Cell choked Gohan, had cheered in wild exultation when he turned it around and blew Cells arm off. Had watched in shock as the arm grew back and another living god joined the battle, to her view he looked harder and more battle scared than Gohan and a bit more sinister.

Soon it seemed they had cell on the ropes, as they rained what looked to her like fire and force on the monster that wanted nothing less than the destruction of this world. Then Gohan had pushed that other away from him as a fire like ball hit him and engulfed him in scarlet flame. The sphere of fire had such momentum that it carried Gohan into one of the last stranding skyscrapers and the building collapsed on top on him.

A numbness settled over her as Cells evil laugh rang against the burning sky, Cell and the fighter in blue collided again there fist blurring out of her perception as the battle raged.

Darkness and pain were the only things Gohan felt and saw, he couldn't move, he could barley breath, and even that was pain. His body shook with fatigue, which caused even more pain, the pain it seemed was endless.

He wanted to move her wanted to fight, to stop the monster from killing, he still felt the ki's of the people around him, many, to many were fading or simply disappearing. "Get up" he told himself "Get the fuck up."

But his body refused to move and tears streamed unabated down his face, he had failed, he had failed.

The darkness grew deeper and the pain faded suddenly Gohan could see again, he was standing in blackness two doors were in front of him, in one he could see his dad training without a care in the world, the breeze form the grassy fields smelled of flowers and fresh cut grass.

Through the other door he could see Vegeta fighting Cell, the prince was holding his own, but the raw power of Cell was like the ocean always pushing, always winning in the end.

A Voice spoke behind him "You have a choice Gohan"

The half Sayian turned and found himself face to face with Android 16, "You, your, how?"

16 held up his and "There is no time Gohan, you have to choose right now you can pass on and go be with your farther, and you will have the peace you have always sought."

16 pointed to the other door "Or you can step back into the world of battle and I have been allowed to give you a chance at victory chose now because otherwise the choice will be made for you. "

Gohan just stared at the android and for a wild moment wanted to say "Screw it, I want to pass on. It would mean no more pain, no more hurt, no more nights wondering if his dad would even come back. As 16 said it would be peace."

But even as he considered that wonderful thought he discarded it, his brother his mother his friends needed him and despite all the pain life had to offer he would push through for their sake, for their future.

Looking at 16 he said "Give me the chance for victory"

16 smiled at him "I knew you would say that Gohan " He pressed his hand against Gohan's forhead and in a flash of pain a knowledge of how to use the kaio-ken appered inside him.

"This was an ability created by the Kai's to allow themselves to increase their strength but at thepossible cost of their life. This if used at the right time could give you the edge you need against Cell."

"The other chance you have been given will happen you walk through that door " 16 pointed to the door where the battle with Cell was raging the moment you step through your body will be pushed back to its absolute stronger, in terms of strength and skill. I am sorry I cannot offer you more Gohan but this is what you have."

Gohan nodded to 16 "It was more than I had to start with, thank you 16"

He walked towards the battle before he had a chance to change his mind, as he step through 16's voice reached his ears "Protect the life I loved Gohan"

Fist clenched Gohan said "I will, I promise."

Videl felt tears race down her cheeks as it was soon apparent Gohan was not getting up, the fighter in blue was still struggling but Cell clearly had the upper hand, the monster as insulting the blue fighter, making comments about something called the Saiyans which seemed to drive the other Gold fighter into a deeper rage.

Then it was over Cell's kick had smashed the blue fighter to the ground and the same power that had burned Gohan away built up into his hand "Good bye Vegeta" Cell screamed "Tell Gohan I said hi!"

Cell razed his hand and Videl looked away, then a shock wave passed over all of them a Childs voice rang against the wind. Cell turned from the blue fighter in shock, the energy disappearing from his hand.

The child's voice howled in mindless rage as blue lighting flickered around the rubble that covered Gohan. The rubble exploded and a figure emerged floating up to Cells level , the dust that had covered the explosion was blown away from the fighter buy his yellow aura.

A small boy appeared form the smoke wearing a purple gi his eyes streaming tears that floated up on the force of his power. Somehow he looked more majestic and powerful than any child should have been able.

Only one coherent thought crossed Videl's mind " The Delivery boy had returned."

* * *

><p>So how was that for a first chapter was it any good?<p> 


End file.
